Noche de Lujuría
by Navy Cullen-Swan
Summary: ADAP. La pasión de una noche podía ser para siempre...
1. Prólogo

ADAPTACIÓN DEL LIBRO DE SOPHIA JAMES

Los personajes y la historia no me pertenecen,

PRÓLOGO

Lord Edward Cullen vivía en un mundo de siluetas grises y ocultaba su ceguera ante los ojos de todo el mundo. A causa de ello, llevaba mucho tiempo protegiéndose de las relaciones íntimas.

Isabella Marie Swan Black, era una viuda de 28 años que se consideraba poco atractiva, no esperaba atraer a ningún hombre, y menos a uno tan guapo como su distante compañero de viaje.

Pero de repente se vieron forzados a pasar la noche juntos a causa de una tormenta, y aquellos dos seres solitarios buscaron calor el uno en los brazos del otro. La pasión que se desató entre ellos los sorprendió a los dos. Y entonces amaneció un nuevo día…

Bueno esta es mi primera adaptación, soy nueva en esto de hacer historias, le agradecería un review… incluyen los tomatazos jaja =P

Grax =)


	2. Capítulo 1

"Los personajes no me pertenecen y tampoco la historia solo juego con ellos" jaja =) espero y disfruten. La autora de esta historia se llama Sophia James.

* * *

><p>"CAP. 1 Encuentros"<p>

* * *

><p><em>Maldon, Inglaterra, Enero de 1826<em>

La oscuridad lo arrastraba, aunque él luchara por escapar, con los ojos muy abiertos, intentando agarrarse a algún jirón de luz, gritando, buscando con anhelo el último color antes de que la negrura lo envolviera…

-Señor, señor. Despierte. Está soñando…

La voz le llegaba de cerca, y Lord Edward Cullen se despertó con un sobresalto y volvió al calor del carruaje que viajaba al sur, hacia Londres. Había una cara borrosa ante él, pero a la luz del atardecer, no podía distinguir si la mujer era joven o vieja. Tenía una voz suave, casi musical, y su pronunciación de las eses indicaba una educación refinada del norte del país, tal vez.

Él se apartó con cuidado, con los dedos rígidos sobre la bola de plata de su bastón de ébano y con las defensas preparadas.

-Disculpe, mi falta de educación, madame.

La pequeña carcajada lo sorprendió.

-En realidad no le falta, señor.

En aquella ocasión, cuando ella respondió, había un matiz de diversión en su voz. Ojalá él pudiera ver cómo eran sus ojos y su pelo, pero hacía mucho tiempo que había perdido la visión del color, y en aquel momento sólo distinguía su silueta gris a la luz del sol.

Un mundo oscuro, su mundo. Y la capacidad para ocultar su incapacidad era la única dignidad que aún conservaba.

Respiró profundamente y se quedó callado. Fingió que miraba la hora en su reloj y volvió a guardárselo en el bolsillo.

Detestaba el engaño, pero aquello era a lo que se había reducido. Era un hombre al borde de su mundo, y en peligro de caer al vacío.

-En una hora y media habremos llegado, me imagino- dijo la mujer, y eso le dio una pista, algo a lo que agarrarse en una conversación.

-Siempre y cuando no empeore el tiempo- dijo.

Oía que, fuera del carruaje, el viento soplaba con fuerza. Además, la temperatura había descendido mucho, incluso durante el poco tiempo que él había pasado dormido. Inclinó la cabeza y escuchó el sonido de las ruedas, y advirtió que la capa de nieve del suelo había aumentado.

De repente, se puso muy tenso. Ocurría algo. El sonido de una de las ruedas de la derecha era extraño, desequilibrado, como si rozara contra el acero.

Maldijo su extraordinario oído e intentó apartarse de la cabeza aquella preocupación. Era mejor concentrarse en otras cosas. Había otras cuatro personas más en el coche; lo sabía porque las había contado cuando subían. A su lado sólo viajaba la mujer. Uno de los caballeros estaba dormido y roncaba suavemente, y el otro iba hablando con una mujer mayor sobre tareas domésticas y la contratación de los sirvientes. Tal vez fuera su madre, puesto que percibía afecto en su voz. La rueda sonaba cada vez peor, y él notó que el chasis temblaba. Percibía con facilidad la vibración en la palma de la mano, que había posado sobre la ventana. Edward ya no pudo ignorar el peligro. Alzó el bastón para golpear el techo del carruaje. Sin embargo, ya era demasiado tarde.

El vehículo dio un bandazo hacia la derecha cuando el eje se partió con un crujido estrepitoso. El cochero gritó, y Edward oyó que la puerta de su lado se aplastaba contra la tierra. El impacto hizo que la gente rebotara en el interior del coche, y su cabeza impactó contra algo metálico, que le causó un dolor agudo.

Y después, el silencio.

Había cuerpos por todas partes. Pronto, la mujer mayor comenzó a gruñir, y su hijo, a sollozar en voz baja. Los otros dos ocupantes no producían el más mínimo sonido, y Edward los tocó.

La mujer que viajaba a su lado todavía respiraba. Él notó el calor de su cuerpo contra los dedos. Sin embargo, el caballero que roncaba no tenía pulso, ni respiración, y su cuello había quedado doblado en un ángulo extraño. Habían quedado en la oscuridad; los faroles se habían apagado y la luna era una pequeña rendija. Su mundo. Más fácil que la luz del día. Tomó su bastón y se puso en pie.

Isabella Marie Swan Black no podía creer lo que acababa de ocurrir. Le dolía mucho la cabeza, y tenía un corte en el interior del labio superior. Un accidente horrible. Se echó a temblar y cerró con fuerza la boca para disimular el castañeteo de sus dientes.

En la penumbra, vio que el caballero moreno levantaba cuidadosamente a otro de los viajeros, que había muerto, y lo depositaba en el suelo. La mujer mayor del asiento de enfrente comenzó a gritar de pánico al darse cuenta, y su acompañante intentó consolarla sin éxito.

-Ya basta, señora- dijo el hombre alto, con una voz que no admitía desobediencia, y la mujer quedó en silencio. Un problema todavía mayor había captado su atención.

-Hace… muchísimo… frío…

-Por lo menos estamos vivos, mamá, y estoy seguro de que este señor podrá arreglar las cosas. No hizo ademán de levantarse, y tenía una súplica escrita en la cara. Permaneció con el brazo sobre los hombros de su madre, haciendo un intento inútil de mantenerla caliente, porque todo el lateral del coche estaba retorcido y abollado y la puerta había desparecido.

-Si me conceden un minuto, trataré de cubrir la puerta.

El viento azotó la capa del hombre cuando salió de la cabina. El chasis abollado le dificultó la tarea. Con la imagen enmarcada por la nieve, ella vio cómo se le soltaba el pelo de un raro color castaño cobrizo de la coleta y le caía contra la oscuridad de su ropa, y apena pudo apartar los ojos de su perfil.

Era el hombre más guapo que nunca hubiera visto. Al pensarlo, se sorprendió Isabella, y tuvo que apartarse de la cabeza tal ridiculez. Jacob Black también era muy guapo, y sólo tenía que recordar de lo que le había servido a ella. Tragó saliva, se volvió hacia la anciana y le tendió un pañuelo que llevaba en el bolso.

-¿A dónde ha ido eso hombre? ¿Por qué no vuelve?

La voz de la mujer era de pánico. Tomó el pañuelo y se sonó la nariz con fuerza. Su histeria y su miedo aumentaron, seguramente porque se había dado cuenta de que sus vidas dependían de quien acababa de salir en busca de la puerta. La temperatura descendía por momentos, y el aire estaba tan frío que costaba respirar. Dios, ¿cómo debía ser fuera del coche, con la nieve, el viento y la carretera helada, y sin apenas luz?

Tal vez él hubiera muerto, o tal vez necesitaba una voz que lo guiara de vuelta al carruaje, porque se había perdido en aquella blancura. Tal vez estaban allí sentados mientras él exhalaba su último aliento en el intento noble, pero inútil de salvarlos.

Isabella se envolvió bien en su capa y salió del coche. Consiguió verlo a unos diez metros de distancia, sacando al cochero de entre unos arbustos sujetándole el cuello cuidadosamente para que no se le dañara. No llevaba guantes, y había envuelto al herido con su capa. Sin aquella barrera de lana gruesa, su camisa era casi transparente, y no servía para protegerle del frío mordiente ni de la lluvia.

-¿Puede ayudarlo? –gritó ella, y él se volvió, entrecerrando los ojos bajo el chaparrón.

-Vuelva al coche. Aquí fuera se va a congelar.

Isabella vio su fuerza cuando él tomó en brazos al cochero y se dirigió hacia ella. Subió al carruaje y se giró hacia él para ayudarlo.

-Aquí no hay sitio –gruñó la anciana, mientras se negaba a moverse ni siquiera un poco.

Isabella apartó el bolso de su asiento y se agachó.

-Póngalo aquí, señor. Puede tumbarlo aquí. El hombre depositó al cochero, con cuidado, en el asiento, pero no hizo ademán de entrar.

-Cuídenlo –gritó mientras se alejaba de nuevo.

Un hombre muerto, un hombre herido, una anciana histérica y un joven inútil. El catálogo que Isabella hizo de la situación no incluía sus propias heridas y las que aquel extraño tan alto, pero había visto que tenía una herida junto al ojo y que la sangre le goteaba por el rostro y le manchaba la camisa blanca.

Ella pensó que usaba mucho las manos, algo poco corriente en un hombre. Había palpado la mejilla del caballero muerto que estaba en el asiento de enfrente, y las había pasado por los brazos y las piernas del conductor, que estaba a su lado, para comprobar el ángulo de los huesos y la respiración, y el calor o el frío de su piel.

Y cuando ella había notado los dedos de aquel hombre buscándole el pulso en el cuello, había sentido una calidez instantánea. Ojalá se hubiera aventurado más abajo, porque Isabella sintió un deseo extraño que casi se mareó…

Se horrorizó por tener aquellas imaginaciones. Ella no era más que una viuda de 28 años que no podía necesitar o desear a ningún hombre. Nunca más. Después de pasar 12 años de infierno, estaba curada de aquello. El hombre alto apareció de nuevo en la puerta.

-Échense… hac… hacía atrás.

Le temblaba la voz a causa del frió, después de haber más de un cuarto de hora bajo la nieve sin apenas ropa. Traía la puerta del carruaje en las manos. Entró en la cabina y encajó la puerta del carruaje en las manos. Entró en la cabina y encajó la puerta entre los bordes rotos del hueco. Seguía entrando algo de aire por las rendijas, pero era infinitamente mejor que un segundo antes. Él tenía la cara llena de gotas de agua y la camisa empapada y pegada al cuerpo, de modo que podían apreciarse sus músculos y tendones. Era un cuerpo habituado al trabajo y el deporte.

Bella sacó un pedazo de tela de su bolso de viaje y se lo entregó. Él sonrió y lo tomó. Sus dedos se rozaron y a ella le produjeron una sensación de reconocimiento eterno. Recordó su mundo de libros:_ Romeo y Julieta, _cuya historia de amor y pasión la había deleitado. Pero aquella pasión nunca había sido para ella. La fealdad de su rostro no podía atraer a un hombre como aquél que se volvía, en aquel momento, hacia el cochero, y que le tomaba el pulso para comprobar si estaba con vida.

-¿Había hecho esto antes? –le preguntó.

-Muchas veces –respondió él, apartándose el pelo, largo y cobrizo, de la cara. En su sonrisa había cierta arrogancia, la de un hombre que sabía lo atractivo que era para las mujeres. Para todas las mujeres. Y sobre todo, para una cuya juventud ya había pasado. Ella apartó la mirada y lamentó que su corazón latiera con tanta fuerza.

-¿Creen que vendrá alguien?

Otra pregunta, en aquella ocasión, para todo el pasaje.

-No, nadie –respondió con rapidez el joven-. No vendrán hasta mañana, y para entonces mi madre estará…

-Muerta. Congelada y muerta. –dijo ésta.

-Si permanecemos juntos y conservamos las energías, podemos esperar tranquilamente durante unas horas .dijo el extraño en tono de impaciencia.

-¿Y después? –inquirió el joven.

-Si no ha venido nadie antes de medianoche, tomaré un caballo e iré hacia Brentwood.

Bella intervino.

-Pero Brentwood está a casi una hora de distancia, y con este tiempo…

-Entonces, esperemos que haya viajeros en la carretera –dijo él.

Sacó una petaca de plata de su bolsillo y le dio un buen trago. Después limpió con la mano el cuello de la botella y se la entregó a Bella.

-Para el calor –dijo-. Pásesela a los demás cuando haya terminado.

Aunque ella bebía muy pocas veces, hizo lo que él había dicho. El licor le cayó como una cascada de llamas por la garganta y le quitó el frio. La anciana y su hijo, sin embargo, no quisieron probarlo. Sin saber qué hacer, ella intentó devolverle la petaca al hombre que estaba a su lado. Él no hizo ningún gesto de tomarlo, ni negó con la cabeza, así que Bella puso la petaca en su regazo. Estaba claro que él tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar, y de ahí su indiferencia, pensó ella.

De su bolsa de viaje, estaba bajo el asiento, sacó un pudin de Navidad que había comprado antes de salir de Brampton, tres días antes.

-¿Alguien quiere un poco?

El muchacho y su madre extendieron las manos, y ella les entregó una porción generosa del dulce. Sin embargo, el hombre alto no hizo nada. Tan sólo inclinó la cabeza como si estuviera escuchando algo. Isabella intentó imaginarse qué era lo que le había llamado la atención mientras guardaba el pudín. Ella tampoco comió, pensando que quizá él quisiera racionar la comida por si acaso continuaba la tormenta y no acudía nadie.

Nadie. Aquella palabra le recordó otras cosas. No iba a ir nadie a recibirla ni a echarla de menos si no llegaba a Londres. Ni aquella semana, ni la siguiente. Tal vez en jardinero con el que había trabado amistad durante las pasadas semanas se preguntara por qué no había ido a visitarlo, tal y como le había prometido, pero eso sería todo. Si ella se desvaneciera allí mismo, si la nieve la cubriera, su desaparición no provocaría ni una sola reacción. Veintiocho años, y sin amigos. Aquello la habría puesto más triste si no tuviera una razón para haber practicado aquella distancia con los demás. Su soledad la había ayudado cuando Jacob, en sus últimos días, se había convertido en un hombre que quería saberlo todo de todo el mundo.

Dios, pensó con una sonrisa de ironía. Más fácil que el hombre que había sido antes, por lo menos. Palpó con el dedo índice el lugar donde estaba la cicatriz que partía desde su codo, los bordes de piel que habían cicatrizado mal debido a los malos cuidados que había recibido cuando había ocurrido aquel accidente. Tan mal, de hecho, que desde aquel día siempre llevaba vestidos de manga larga, incluso en verano.

¿El verano? ¿Por qué estaba pensando en el calor cuando la temperatura dentro de aquella cabina debía de estar por debajo del punto de congelación?

El cochero gruñó e intentó incorporarse. Tenía la cara pálida cuando abrió los ojos.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?

El hombre alto contestó su pregunta.

-La rueda se ha desprendido del eje y hemos volcado.

-¿Y los caballos? ¿Dónde están los caballos?

-Los he atado bajo un árbol cercano. Durarán unas cuantas horas con el refugio de las ramas de los árboles.

-Brentwood está a una hora, y Colchester a dos horas –dijo, miró a las tres personas que había frente a él. Al ver al pasajero muerto, el pánico se reflejó en su semblante.

-Pensarán que ha sido culpa mía y me despedirán, y si me despiden…

-La rueda derecha se salió del eje. Cualquier inspector lo confirmará en menos de un minuto, y yo atestiguaré sobre su buena conducción si es necesario.

-¿Quién es usted, señor?

-Edward Cullen.

Isabella nunca había oído un nombre más interesante. Edward. Pensó en lo poco corriente que era mientras el conductor continuaba hablando.

-El siguiente coche no va a pasar por aquí hasta después del amanecer, aunque nosotros no aparezcamos en Brentwood. Pensarán que, con esta tormenta, nos hemos refugiado en Ingatestone o que hemos parado más atrás, en Great Baddow. Mañana todos estaremos igual que él –dijo, señalando al pasajero muerto. La anciana comenzó a gimotear.

-No va a ocurrir nada semejante, madame –dijo Edward Cullen-. Ya he dicho que yo iré en busca de ayuda.

-Pero no irá solo, señor –dijo Isabella, sorprendiéndose a sí misma. Sin embargo, en aquellas condiciones, un mal paso podía muy bien significar la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte, y un compañero podía contrarrestar parte de ese peligro-. Soy muy buena jinete.

O por lo menos, lo era quince años antes, cuando vivía en el campo, cerca de Norwich.

-No es seguro que alcancemos nuestro destino, madame –respondió él-, por lo tanto, eso no es posible.

Sin embargo, Bella se mantuvo firme.

-¿Cuántos caballos hay?

-Cuatro, y uno está cojo.

-No soy una niña, señor, y si quiero acompañarlo hasta el pueblo más próximo y hay un caballo disponible para mí, no veo por qué tiene que decir lo contrario.

-Porque si viene, puede morir.

-También puedo morir aquí, si usted no vuelve.

-Sería muy peligroso.

-Entonces el cochero me acompañará.

-El chochero tiene las manos rotas, señor. Mire el ángulo de sus dedos. ¡No puede ir a ninguna parte!

-¿Cómo se llama usted? –preguntó él con autoridad.

-Soy la señora Black, Isabella Marie Black.

-Muy bien, señora Black. ¿Tiene más ropa en su bolsa de viaje?

-Sí, señor.

-Entonces, póngase todo lo que pueda, tantas capas como sea posible.-dijo, y le devolvió la tela que ella le había dado antes-. Necesitará este chal para protegerse el cuello.

-Es un pedazo de muselina, señor. Para envolver el pudín.

Él titubeó.

-Le servirá como bufanda.

* * *

><p>Demonios. Aquella tela le había parecido un chal de mujer. Algunas veces perdía la agudeza del tacto, y en aquella ocasión percibió un matiz de curiosidad en la voz de aquella Isabella Marie Black.<p>

Una voz que no encajaba con la severidad de su nombre. Tenía una cadencia cuidadosa, que a él le parecía la que se usaba para contar secretos.

¿Black? Una familia de Norfolk, y ella había mencionado el pueblo de Brampton. Había oído algo de ellos la semana anterior, aunque no recordaba qué. Tal vez aquella mujer perteneciera a aquella familia. La fuerza serena de su voz los había ayudado con todo, y ella no había comido nada del pudin cuando él no había conseguido distinguir qué era lo que le estaba ofreciendo y no había aceptado un pedazo. En aquel momento, al percibir el suave olor a ron y pasas que perfumaba el ambiente, lamentó no haberle pedido que le diera un pedazo.

Aquella idea hizo que sonriera, aunque en realidad, había muy poco por lo que sonreír en esa situación. Si no pasaba un coche o un jinete en poco tiempo por allí pronto tendría que salir él mismo, porque la anciana cada vez tenía la respiración superficial, señal de que el frío le estaba pasando factura. Por lo menos, la mujer que estaba sentada a su lado estaba decidida a acompañarlo, y en el fondo, él se alegraba.

Necesitaría un par de ojos buenos por la carretera helada, un par de ojos que pudieran ver el más mínimo brillo de luz por los campos, la luz de un establo o de una granja. Con aquel frío, cualquier ayuda podía ser gratificante. Edward había buscado su baúl fuera del coche, pero no había conseguido ver su forma en la nieve.

De hecho, el carruaje se había arrastrado durante varios segundos antes de volcar, y su baúl podía estar en cualquier parte. Era una lástima porque podría haberse abrigado más. Tendría que pedirle la capa al conductor, ahora que el hombre se había recuperado un poco.

Escuchó los sonidos que hacía Isabella Marie Black mientras se ponía más ropa encima. Ella lo rozó con el brazo al vestirse, y él se dio cuenta de que era un brazo delgado, de huesos frágiles.

Finalmente, ella terminó de prepararse. Edward quería preguntarle si tenía sombrero, si sus botas eran resistentes. Sin embargo, no hizo ninguna de aquella preguntas, y decidió que el silencio era la opción más inteligente, porque la señora Black parecía una mujer decidida y perfectamente capaz de protegerse contra los elementos.

* * *

><p><strong>Se aceptada de todo, menos los comentarios hirientes… =) <strong>

**Bezoooos… Nei 3**


End file.
